The common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Banking transactions carried out using ATMs may include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between account and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin or other transactions required by merchants. Still, other types of automated banking machines may be used by service providers in a transaction environment such as at a bank to carry out financial transactions. Such transactions may include for example, the counting and storage of currency notes or other financial instrument sheets, the dispensing of notes or other sheets, the imaging of checks or other financial instruments, and other types of service provider transactions. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to carry out transactions involving transfers of value.
Many types of automated banking machines are required to handle financial instrument sheets. Such sheets may include for example, notes, checks or other documents that are representative of value. In some cases the financial instrument sheets may have varying properties from sheet to sheet. For example some sheets may be new and crisp while others that are equally valid may be used and worn. Alternatively, financial instrument sheets may be of different types which have different properties. These may include for example combinations of documents such as notes and checks which may be comprised of different types of paper or plastic materials. Mechanisms which may separate each individual sheet from a stack rapidly and reliably, particularly in situations where the sheets have diverse properties, present challenges.
Automated banking machines are often positioned in locations that are sometimes unattended by bank officials or representatives of other entities owning the machines. In such cases security features are desirable to make it more difficult for criminals to attack the machine and attain access to the valuable financial instrument sheets that may be housed therein.
Some automated banking machines are operated under conditions where they are exposed to the elements. In such situations rain or snow may enter openings in the machine and cause problems. This may be particularly true of sensitive mechanisms within the machine that handle financial instrument sheets.
Automated banking machines are useful because they perform banking functions in a generally rapid and reliable manner. However there are situations where machines must go out of service for preventive maintenance or remedial service. In such cases it is desirable to enable an unauthorized servicer to complete the maintenance activity as expeditiously as possible. This is desirably done by enabling ready access to the interior of the machine authorized servicers while minimizing the risk of unauthorized access by criminals.
Thus, there exists a need for automated banking machines with improved properties related to handling financial instrument sheets, weather resistance, security and service capabilities.